ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Tudabone
Brad Tudabone is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a student at Darkley's School for Bad Boys and Lloyd's former classmate. History During Lloyd's stay at Darkley's School for Bad Boys, he met a student named Brad. At first, Brad was seemingly considerate, until he put fire ants in Lloyd's bed. Abashed and confused, it was later revealed that he only did it in order to teach him the way things went, then took Lloyd under his guidance and taught Lloyd the art of revenge. Double Trouble A long while after Lloyd Garmadon escaped from Boarding School for Bad Boys, Brad, Gene, and some other boys sent a fake invitation to Lloyd to lure him in. When Lloyd appeared at the school's entrance, passing underneath a rewritten sign saying "Darkley's School for Great Children," Brad was planting flowers nearby. When Brad saw Lloyd, he ran up to him and hugged him. He asked him to forgive him for putting fire ants in his bed and said he learned his lesson. He then showed Lloyd and the Ninja around, guiding them straight to the principal's office, where Gene, Brad, and the other boys captured him and knock the Ninja out. Moments later, when Lloyd woke up, Brad was standing in front of him with the other kids, welcoming him to an evil intervention that they thought would turn him evil again. However, Brad heard something, and he went out of the room with the other kids to investigate. When they saw the Bizarro Ninja, he mistakenly thought that the Ninja escaped, and with the other students, he tried to attack them with spitballs, smoke grenades, and dodge balls. However, they failed, and Brad was captured by the Bizarro Ninja and is asked where the real Ninja are. When Brad lead the Bizarro Ninja to a room where he and the other kids held the Ninja and the teachers captive, Bizarro Cole asked if it is some kind of joke, but Brad confirmed that it is where he kept them. The real Ninja showed up and were confused to see their clones. Cole ordered Bizarro Cole to drop Brad, to which he complied, saying that Brad is of no use to them anymore. He dropped him on the floor, and let him go while the Ninja fought the Bizarro Ninja. When Brad came back in the room with the other students, they tied up Lloyd again. After Brad listened to Gene's theory, he said it's good enough for him. Then, when Lloyd admitted that he is good, he said that Brad is good too. Brad says that it is a lie, but Lloyd told the story about the day they first met. Brad said that he only did it because he wanted to get good with his father, but Lloyd said that deep down, Brad's not all that evil, and he's not the only one. Brad admitted that it is true and that he loves to plant flowers. Afterward Brad said that the Ninja saved his life, and then proved his kindness by freeing Lloyd. When Lloyd managed to also convince the other students, he and the other students started sewing ninja costumes that Lloyd plans to use to confuse the Bizarro Ninja with. Ninjaball Run Brad, Gene, and other students from Darkley's School for Bad Boys entered the Ninjaball Run competition. Brad knocked Captain Soto's van out of the race in Crashcourse Canyon. He made it to the Glacier Barrens, where he drifted into a pile of snow. The Surge Brad still still attended Darkley's even after Sensei Wu took possesion of the school. During a trip to New Ninjago City, he got an Ultra Remote which he used to control Zane, who was now a teacher at the academy. However, his actions where almost instantly halted by Cole, whom Brad considered to be the worst of the teachers. Later when the students were preparing to leave for a field trip to Borg Industries, Brad complained about having to ride in the school bus, instead of the Ultra Sonic Raider or the Ultra Dragon. Once they arrive at Borg Tower, he, along with Sensei Wu, Nya, and the rest of the students, are guided around the facility by P.I.X.A.L.. While passing through the production line, the building comes under the Overlord's control and the machinery, including P.I.X.A.L., who then turn against the group. Brad, along with the rest of the students make it out of the building unharmed to their bus where Nya drives them back to the school, but not before Cole saves them from a Security Mech and Brad declares him the "best" teacher. The Curse of the Golden Master Some time after the Ninja manage to shut off the power to all of Ninjago, Dareth took the students of the academy to the Ninjago City Aquarium. Brad complained that he would have preferred to have visited somewhere like The Toxic Bogs, but Dareth insisted that field trips like those would only be taken once the Ninja returned. Trivia * Brad's full name is a play on the phrase "Bad to the bone."